Talk:Bigender/@comment-50.70.30.212-20151218032553
Ok I am just going to summarize this quickly. -I am a biologically 15-year-old female. -50% of the time I feel like a girl (this could be days to months before I feel different) -25% of the time I feel like a male or masculine (wanting to be looked or perceived as male) -the other 25% of the time Idc how what gender I look or am, I just want to look fabulous :P -I cut my hair to just above shoulder length and I think I want it shorter to make a unisex hairstyle. -I have depression and anxiety -When I feel like a guy I feel motivated to get in shape (slightly over weight but no health concern), to look hot, to dress nice, like masculine nice and happy. -when I feel like idc on what gender I am I don't get so nervous or anxious around people and my anxiety is reduced a lot. -90% of my pants are leggings and I would still wear leggings if I feel like a boy or in-between, so is that wrong? -I started having this feeling at the end of last school year -I had bottom whatever where you feel like you want a certain part for awhile but then it stopped, only sometimes getting it if I really feel like a boy. -When I feel aroused, I sometimes feel like a boy. -I think I might be crushing on one of my friends who is a girl but idk >.> -I crush on people but the thought of sexual intercourse kinda turns me off even though I get crushes on people. The thought of something being put in my 'v', me eating 'pussy or d' or putting something up someone elses thing does not sound arousing to me, but I still would date and makeout if that makes sense and maybe do intercourse with them if I really want to? (I tried to masturbate while I was turned on once, I was immediantly turned off :/ plz don't judge) -I am attracted to boys, idk if I am attracted to girls. -I like to wear sweaters or jackets when idc about my gender or if I feel masculine sometimes. -I stopped wearing a lot of makeup, only when I feel really girly or covering up pimples. -I like to dress how I want, with sometimes making it look more masculine or feminine or neither, just what I want to wear that day. Someone please help me, I need help with these feelings, my aunt said that I might just be experimenting because everyone does that at some point, and I started having these feelings at the end of the school year/beginning of summer and they haven't stopped. Plus, I want to sorta change my name to a unisex name but I also like my old name because its so fabulous but when I want to be a boy I don't want to be called by a girly name ;n; My aunt said not to label myself because then I'll be labelled for the rest of my high school career or whatever, and my anxiety does not like that because what happens if this is just a phase?! :( I don't think it is but idk... all my friends Ik are accepting, its just about everyone else... I don't know what to do because I don't want to label myself but I also want to know what I am or what I am feeling ;n; please help me if you are able to and sorry for this being so long